


A Naughty Kitten For Blaine

by HaleysCircus



Category: Glee
Genre: Caught, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Blaine forgets about a special "meeting" with Kurt and invites the guys over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Naughty Kitten For Blaine

Kurt looked in the mirror one last time. In his opinion, he looked sexy as fuck. Cosmo says it's good to have confidence in bed, so he his reading to dazzle Blaine into a drooling animal.

Kurt and Blaine tried to be open and honest with each other when it came to their sex life. At first, the word alone had turned Kurt into a blushing, stuttering fool, but after their first time, it had been easy.

As expected, Kurt had found himself enjoying bottom, loving the way Blaine took control. They soon got bolder, expressing desires or admitting fantasies. This had opened up a while new side to their relationship and they had never been more in love. They knew each other so much better in and out of bed.

While Kurt was sensitive to harsh words and insults, he begged Blaine to slut shame him while he was handcuffed to the bed posts.

Kurt had learned of Blaine's father and his idea of corporal punishment that had manifested into a rather big kink of his son's. What Blaine loved the most, however, was the sight of Kurt in heels and panties. Nothing got him more turned on than the image of his boyfriend in something found in a Playboy.

That was the reason Kurt was now admiring himself in the mirror, dressed in an outfit that would make Santana blush.

He was decked out in all pink, starting with the lacy, hot pink, boy shorts that had "spank me" printed across his pert ass.

Next was a matching corset that hugged his thin body and showed off the curve of his hips.

A collar around his neck read "Property of Blaine Anderson," and on his head was a headband with two little cat ears.

He wore Victoria's Secret-pink fishnets on his slender legs under sigh high black leather boots. He walked around on the three-inch heels, waiting for Blaine to get home. He sat down on Blaine's bed (he had a key and nobody would be home for hours) and watched tv while he waited.

Blaine had just finished a weight lifting session with the glee guys. Rory had decided to tag along and watch, wanting to hang out with Finn.

"So uh, what are we gonna do for Mr. Schue's assignment?" Mike asked.

"No idea." Puck panted from the bench press.

"The girls have probably come up with a million things by now." Rory frowned.

"Ugh, we're screwed." Finn frowned.

"Hey, guys. Don't sweat it." Blaine shrugged. "How about you guys come over to my place and we'll try out a couple songs, maybe think up some moves?" He suggested.

"Sounds good, man." Puck said and the others nodded in agreement.

"All right, what about Kurt?" Finn asked.

"I think he said he was working with the girls." Blaine replied.

Kurt hopped off of the bed when he heard the front door open. He hurried over to the mirror to check his hair and makeup (just some eyeliner, cat eyes of course) before adjusting the corset and tugging his stockings up a bit.

He placed a box of condoms and a jar of lube on Blaine's bedside table before sitting down on the edge of the bed and crossing his legs.

Blaine let the guys in and gestured to the kitchen. "There are chips and Oreos in the pantry, soda in the fridge." He told them.

While the other guys headed to the kitchen, he carried his bag upstairs to his room. He turned the corner, dropping his bag when he saw who was waiting for him.

Kurt smirked and stood up, his heels click-clacking as he pulled Blaine into the room, kissing him deeply.

"I've been such a naughty kitty, Blaine." He murmured seductively. "I need you to teach me a lesson. I need to be punished."

The words went straight to his cock and he stared openly at Kurt's beyond sexy outfit. A noise at the doorway snapped Blaine out of his trance and he paled. "Kurt."

"So naughty." Kurt murmured as he ran his fingers down Blaine's chest, going lower and lower. "Texting Chandler, ignoring you…I deserve a spanking." He whimpered, sinking to his knees in front of Blaine and reaching for his zipper.

Blaine's eyes widened as he watched his lover. "Kurt." He repeated.

Kurt stuck his bottom lip out in an adorable pout. "Please spank me?" He begged. "Kitty needs his master to punish hum for being such a naughty boy." He purred as he unbuckled Blaine's belt.

"Kurt!" Blaine said louder, pulling him to his feet. He turned the boy around to see siz stunned faced looking in from the doorway.

Kurt's eyes widened and he let out a shriek. "Blaine! What are they doing here?" He screeched, wrapping a blanket around himself.

"Th-they're here to practice for glee!" Blaine told him.

"Why the fuck would you have glee practice today?" The brunette cried.

"I didn't know you'd be here wearing that!" Blaine argued.

"It's the eighteenth, Blaine." Kurt said through clenched teeth.

Blaine gasped. "Oh my God." Was all he could say. He coughed embarrassedly. "Uh, would you guys mind waiting downstairs?" He asked.

The boys quickly scurried down the stairs while Blaine closed the door after them.

Once in the living room, Finn sat down and groaned. "I could have gone my whole life without seeing my stepbrother in girl's underwear."

"I'm confused. Is this some sort of American custom?" Rory frowned.

Finn shook his head.

"Man, who knew the old married couple were that kinky?" Puck laughed.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Finn scowled.

"Your brother had "spank me" written across his ass. It's hilarious." Puck replied.

"What the hell?" Artie asked.

Puck stood and got on his knees. "Please, Blaine, I've been SUCH a naughty kitty." He imitated in an airy voice.

"Oh my God, please stop!" Finn begged.

The guys laughed.

"I deserve it. I need my master to punish me like the bad girl I am." Sam added in a girlish voice.

"Just don't ruin my hair while you fuck me into the bed." Puck said, making everyone laugh.

"And this corset is dry clean only." Artie joined in. "Santana needs it back by Thursday."

"Nah, I don't think even Santana has stuff like that." Puck said.

Even Finn had to laugh at that

Suddenly a throat being cleared made them grow silent.

Blaine came down the stairs, pulling a red-faced Kurt behind him. He was back in his conservative designer-wear and he calmly nodded to the boys before rushing out of the house.


End file.
